Let the Blood Bleed
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: Draco is dealing with some inner turmoil. But is that ALL that it is? He and Harry encounter one night. Where will it lead? Your guess is as good as mine... Rated for language and for possible activities in later chapters. DRARRY!


Authors Note: I adopted this story from Haco. She lost interest in it, put it up for adoption and TADA! This is a slash between Draco and Harry. You no like, you no read. There will most likely be some intense scenes later. These could be anywhere from Lemon to rape to drugs to anything in between. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own ABSOLUTELY nothing.

Ch1

Draco found it very difficult to let go of the past and everything that had happened. During the day, it would all be right there in front of him. Reminding him. They would strike randomly, the memories. He could be looking at something as simple as a stone on the sidewalk, and then, there in his mind, came visions of the events that had consumed him for more than half of his life. When night would draw near, he would pray that he would be able to break away from the horror, for sleep was when everything was supposed to be peaceful. It was a time when one should be allowed to escape into a sort of wonderland, free from their problems and fears. Of course, people tend to have nightmares, but for Draco, nightmares were ALL he seemed to have. For him to have a good dream was something exceptionally rare, only occurring once in a blue moon.

It was late in the night: 3:00 am, maybe a little past. For fear of his memories haunting him in sleep, Draco made his way through the corridors to the boy's lavatory. No one seemed to notice his absence, even after an hour had passed since his stealthy departure from the dorm.

He sat atop the sink, his long legs placed inside the wide mouth of the basin. He stared into the mirror, gazing at the pitiful reflection staring back at him. The longer he observed the image in front of him, the more hideous he found it to be.

'_Just look at that hideous monster…' _a voice chided in his thoughts. _'That's who you are… It's who you've always more. And yet, you find it "unfair" that you were brought up the way you were…' _A tear began to roll down his cheek. He wanted nothing more than to scream at the voice in his head, but he knew that all it was doing was telling the truth. _'She knew,'_ it continued. _'Your mother knew the second that you were born how hideous you REALLY were. Of course, you were given an outer appearance that was bearable to look at. In fact, you were given a face of utter beauty. But she knew.'_

Draco began sobbing, not wishing to hear anymore of the painful truth his mind was spitting at him. Even so, his eyes never fell from the reflection. The voice continued. _'She knew that your beauty was nothing but a mask to hide the TRUE you .Everyone present at your birth saw this mask and praised it, but all your mother could see was the THING beneath the veneer: The monster beneath it.'_

Draco's tears continued to fall at a rapid pace, though his breathing became fierce with the anger he felt at this truth that should be a lie. He wrapped his pale fingers around the one object that ever seemed to bring him any comfort. Due to his increasing rage, his grip tightened on the object, causing it to dig into his fingers. He could feel the warmth of his blood pouring out, not once taking his gaze from the vision in front of him.

'_That's right, Draco. Your mother never saw your beautiful face,'_ the voice carried on. _'All she saw was this!'_ Draco watched as his flawless face disintegrated, A horrible, hideous monster beginning to take over. Draco jumped at the sight and leapt from the sink, hitting hard on the stone floor, yet still retaining his grip on his "comfort". He looked up, expecting the creature to be gone, but it was still there. It looked down on him, not with an evil expression, but with a look of complete and utter apathy.

'_So,'_ the voice returned. _'You wonder why your own mother hated you? Well, that's why. She hated you because she was the only one who ever saw you for what you truly are.'_

Draco tore his eyes from the mirror. Placing his head in his hands and wrapping his knees up to his chest, he began silently sobbing to himself. He glanced down at his "comfort", a small but sharp razor blade, clutched in his bleeding hand. He brought it up to his left wrist, sunk it deep into his flesh and slid it across fast. The crimson liquid came pouring out of the gash and he glanced up at the mirror, no longer reflecting anything back at him. His tears subsided and he allowed his eyes to slip shut. He breathed in deeply, finally feeling relaxed for the first time in weeks.

He stayed like that for hours, so long that the blood had dried. He went to the sink to wash himself and his razor. He shot a glance at the mirror, hoping that he looked better than he felt. Shaking his head, he turned for the door to head back to the dormitory. He had to get some sort of sleep.

He thought that he heard a noise behind him as the door swung shut. He stood perfectly still, attempting to hear the noise once more. Nothing found its way to his ears but silence. Assuming that it had just been in his head, he moved to continue on his way. While rounding the corner, he heard a shuffling to his left. It sounded like something was trying to creep out of sight, but when he looked around, he saw nothing whatsoever. Though he had seen nothing, he knew that there was indeed something there. He turned around the corner, pressing himself up against the wall. He strained to listen for the slightest sound that may come.

A few seconds passed before he heard the sound of light footsteps, heading towards the room he had just vacated. He peaked out just enough to catch a glimpse of what it was. He still could not see the source of the movement. But, what he DID see was the door to the boy's restroom open and close of its own accord.

Although Draco knew that he should just ignore that strange occurrence and keep his course for his dorm, he had just become too damn curious as to what was going on. He stepped out from his hiding place and strode back to the door, pushing it open and slipping inside.

His gaze fell upon a shimmery, maroon cloak sprawled on the floor near a pair of legs. He looked a bit higher and saw that the cloak and legs belonged to none other than Harry Potter. He sat on the floor, his legs pulled up to his chest. His infamous glasses dangled precariously from his left hand, draped over his knees. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand, his eyes shut tight.

Draco scoffed at the picture in front of him. Harry looked up quickly, placing his glasses back where they belonged. "What the…" Harry was trying to straighten back up after being startled.

"I should have known that it was just you, Potter," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "I had forgotten that you had that damn invisibility cloak, able to wander around the castle whenever you feel like it…" Shaking his head lightly, he turned back to the door. His hand hovered over the handle when Harry spoke.

"Oh yeah! Well, what about YOU, Malfoy? What were YOU doing?" he asked accusingly, shooting a pointed glare at the blonde in front of him.

Draco's attention snapped once more back to the Boy Who Lived. "I heard a noise with no apparent source heading this way. I merely got curious and decided to investigate. That's all," he explained. "Oh, and, TERRIBLY sorry to have disturbed you," he spat sarcastically, turning once more to leave. Once again, though, he was stopped when the other boy spoke.

"No," he said, his voice much softer than before. Draco turned, looking questioningly at Harry, cocking his head slightly to one side. Harry looked down at the ground. "I meant BEFORE you left the bathroom…"

"What?" Draco asked, sounding confused, though he knew what Harry was talking about.

Harry looked up, emerald eyes meeting silver, and began to explain. "I was on my way here, hidden beneath the cloak, when I saw you leaving. I stopped real quick, but I guess you still heard me since you looked around… And then you kept walking right toward me. Obviously, I didn't want you to run into me, so I tried to slide over. Then, you ended up stopping again, and I did too…"

Draco looked at him, emotionless, as he wrapped up his little story. Seeing that the Slytherin had no comment, harry tried to think how he could make his question clearer.

"What I mean is, you were in here before I had even made it down the hall…"

Draco let out an annoyed scoff. "So what? Why do you give a shit, anyway?"

"Well," Harry's voice rose slightly in irritation. "If you're going to look at me like I'm some sort of freak for sneaking around at night, then you damn well better look at yourself as a freak too! In fact, even more so because you're being a bloody hypocrite and-"

"You know what?" Draco said, holding up his hand to silence the younger boy. "It's not like even give a damn. So, you can just go about your business…" He reached for the doorknob.

"What the hell, Malfoy! You really think I CARE why you were n here? I was just making the point that I'm not the only 'freak show' here!"

Draco threw open the door, feeling frustrated, and muttered. "I don't even care… I really don't… Sorry, if I accused you in any way…" The two boys shared a quick glance as the apology fell from his lips, no sarcasm or venom poisoning the statement. "Forget it… This is such a stupid argument anyway…" With that, the door slammed shut behind him.

Note: So? What did you think? This chapter was written by Haco. All I did was change a few of the words and embellish a bit here and there. Please review so that I can pass your compliments onto her as well.


End file.
